


Выражение верности

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence AU, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, M/M, May/December Relationship, PWP, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Romance, Sex, Single work, Size Difference, Size Kink, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Оби-Вану удается спасти Квай-Гона от гибели в бою с Молом. Едва не потеряв самого дорогого человека, Оби-Ван не хочет больше скрывать от него свои чувства и желания.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Выражение верности

Оби-Ван бежал. Жерла отключившихся ненадолго лазерных дверей проносились мимо, словно в ускоренной съемке; низко гудели генераторы, готовясь подать энергию и снова перекрыть дорогу.

Оби-Ван знал, что не успеет. Он слишком выложился в самом начале боя, позволил себе поддаться эмоциям, и сейчас был настолько взведен и вымотан, что никак не мог сосредоточиться и ускориться. Но он все равно бежал, бежал что было сил.

Последняя лазерная дверь с резким гудением активировалась прямо перед его лицом; Оби-Ван едва успел отшатнуться. И тут же подался ближе — за силовой перегородкой, окрасившей сейчас генераторный отсек в оттенки красного, забрак-ситх уверенно теснил учителя в бою. Квай-Гон отбивался, однако Оби-Ван видел, что узкая площадка и взятый забраком темп не дают тому превратить защиту в контратаку.

Лазерная дверь едва слышно жужжала. Оби-Ван прикусил губу: его вдруг посетило глухое, тяжкое предчувствие.

Забрак ударил Квай-Гона рукоятью меча в лицо, и тот пошатнулся; Оби-Ван в отчаянном жесте вскинул руку и сжал ладонь, схватив ситха Силой и дернув на себя. Однако красное лезвие все равно вспыхнуло, пронзив грудь Квай-Гона.

Оби-Ван закричал.

Время замедлилось; он видел, как подогнулись колени Квай-Гона, как изумление на его лице сменилось гримасой боли. Ситх, с удовлетворением ухмыльнувшись, выдернул меч, и Квай-Гон упал.

Дальнейшие несколько минут слились для Оби-Вана в одно смазанное пятно. Самодовольное лицо ситха, затем — исчезнувшее наконец лазерное поле, и размытые следы световых клинков в воздухе, искры от столкновения лезвий, удары один за другим, ярость и боль, падение. Рукоять влетевшего в ладонь меча Квай-Гона, еще теплая. Прыжок. Удар.

Не дожидаясь, пока разрубленный на две половины ситх долетит до дна шахты, Оби-Ван бросился к учителю. Упав на колени рядом, он обхватил Квай-Гона за плечи, и тот открыл глаза, улыбнулся через силу. Когда он попытался что-то сказать, на его губах выступила розовая пена.

— Молчите, — в отчаянии велел Оби-Ван, оглядывая рану. Попади забрак чуть ниже — и прожег бы сердце, но, похоже, меч соскользнул, когда Оби-Ван рванул ситха за шиворот, и вошел в легкое. Низко, близко к сердцу, плохо — но все же у них есть шанс, нужно только позвать помощь…

Квай-Гон поднял подрагивающую руку и коснулся его лица, и Оби-Ван понял, что плачет.

***

— Все мы джедаи. Сила говорит через нас. Через действия наши Сила заявляет о себе и о том, что реально. Здесь мы сегодня, дабы утвердить повеление Силы.

Скрипучий голос Йоды разнесся по Залу, и стоящие кругом джедаи синхронно зажгли свои световые мечи. В их сиянии Оби-Ван опустился на одно колено перед магистром и склонил голову, прикусив губу. Квай-Гон должен был быть здесь сейчас; но все еще лежал в беспамятстве в Залах Исцеления. Удар ситха задел крупные сосуды, и слишком много прошло времени до того, как Оби-Ван наконец смог передать Квай-Гона в руки медиков.

Оби-Ван знал, что сам виноват в том, что учителя нет на церемонии. Ему стоило быть внимательнее, лучше, быстрее — и тогда ситх вовсе бы не ранил Квай-Гона. Но все, чего Оби-Ван смог добиться — это отклонить удар. Он не был уверен, что заслуживает ранга рыцаря.

Йода зажег свой меч, и низкое гудение прямо возле уха на мгновение оглушило Оби-Вана. Но все же он услышал шорох открывающихся дверей.

— Позволите мне, магистр? — знакомый низкий голос приласкал слух, и Оби-Ван вскинул голову, едва не напоровшись на меч Йоды. Квай-Гон, бледный, но вполне живой, стоял на пороге.

— Так и знал, что не пропустишь ты церемонию, мастер Джинн, — с насмешливой укоризной сказал Йода. — Мастер Че привяжет к койке тебя в следующий раз.

Он отошел в круг, уступая Квай-Гону место. Это было против традиций, мастер-джедай мог посвятить в рыцари лишь при отсутствии Великого магистра, но для Квай-Гона Джинна никогда не были писаны правила.

Сердце Оби-Вана заколотилось где-то в горле, когда Квай-Гон подошел. От него едва уловимо пахло бактой, и шаг казался чуть скованным, но когда он зажег световой меч, тот не дрожал.

Этот меч Оби-Ван лично положил рядом с постелью Квай-Гона после возвращения с Набу. И сейчас, глядя на ровный зеленый свет, он был счастлив, что снова видит его.

— От имени Совета, — меч Квай-Гона, источая жар, почти коснулся одного плеча, а затем другого, — и по велению Силы нарекаю тебя рыцарем-джедаем, Оби-Ван Кеноби.

И быстрым точным движением Квай-Гон отсек падаванскую косичку Оби-Вана.

Церемония закончилась, и джедаи вслед за Йодой потянулись к выходу. Вскоре Зал Совета опустел — остались лишь они с Квай-Гоном.

— Как вы, учитель? — Оби-Ван, сжав в ладонях обрезанную косичку, поднял глаза — и замер под теплым взглядом Квай-Гона.

— Все в порядке, Оби-Ван. Ты спас мне жизнь. Спасибо тебе.

Оби-Ван покачал головой, сглотнув слова, что подступили к горлу: простите меня, я должен был стараться лучше, я не стою благодарности, я не достоин… Вместо этого он раскрыл ладони, протягивая косичку своему бывшему учителю.

По лицу Квай-Гона скользнуло удивление, почти сразу сменившееся мягкой улыбкой.

— Это бесценный дар, — сказал он, — и я принимаю его с гордостью. Я горжусь тобой, юный рыцарь Кеноби, — склонив голову, он уважительно принял косичку двумя руками, а потом аккуратно убрал за пазуху, к сердцу. Оби-Ван стоял, глядя на него снизу вверх; все внутри замерло от одного лишь желания, которое он боялся даже назвать по имени. Квай-Гон, словно увидев его взведенное состояние, мягко погладил его по щеке — как тогда, в генераторном зале.

— У меня тоже есть для тебя кое-что, мой уже не ученик, — и, взяв Оби-Вана за руку, он вложил в нее свой меч. — Я знаю, что твой собственный меч разбился. Ты убил ситха моим, и я хочу, чтобы он пока был у тебя.

Оби-Ван в ошеломлении перевел на него взгляд. Это… «Выражение верности»? Традиция доверять другому джедаю свой меч, означающая глубокую, сакральную связь? Он сжал рукоять, совершенно не зная, что сказать. Квай-Гон усмехнулся и, потрепав его по плечу, направился к выходу из Зала Совета.

— Пойду, иначе Вокара действительно привяжет меня к койке на оставшуюся неделю. Да, насчет Энакина… — обернувшись от двери, сказал он.

— Он живет со мной, — поспешно откликнулся Оби-Ван. — Совет ждет вашего выздоровления, чтобы снова собраться по его вопросу.

— Что ж, значит, еще поборемся, — усмехнулся Квай-Гон. — Спасибо, Оби-Ван. Рыцарь Кеноби, — он тепло улыбнулся Оби-Вану и наконец исчез за дверью.

Оби-Ван остался стоять, прижимая к груди его меч.

***

Неделю спустя, поздним вечером, когда Энакин уже спал, а Оби-Ван собирался ложиться, дверь их комнат открылась, и на пороге показался Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван обрадованно поднялся ему навстречу.

— Учитель! Разве мастер Че не должна была отпустить вас только завтра утром?

— Должна была. Но я решил, что занимать койку в Залах Исцеления еще одну ночь не имеет смысла, — Квай-Гон улыбнулся. — И ты больше не падаван, Оби-Ван, ни к чему так ко мне обращаться.

Оби-Ван потупился. Ему льстило, что Квай-Гон видит в нем равного, но… Учитель всегда останется учителем. Особенно Квай-Гон. Особенно для Оби-Вана.

Квай-Гон тем временем посмотрел на закрытую дверь комнаты Оби-Вана, и его лицо приняло задумчивое выражение.

— Ты поселил Энакина в свою комнату?

— Ну да. Мне все равно нужно переезжать, я ведь больше не падаван. А Энакин… им станет, я в это верю. Так что комната — его. Я пока спал в вашей, — Оби-Ван почувствовал, как краска невольно заливает его лицо. Спал, и обнимал подушку, и вдыхал почти выветрившийся знакомый аромат… — Я еще не получил собственные комнаты. Посплю сегодня на полу в гостиной, а завтра получу жилье и переберусь к себе.

— Зачем же спать на полу? Кровать достаточно широкая для двоих. Вспомним старые деньки, как будто мы на миссии, — Квай-Гон улыбнулся. Оби-Ван взглянул ему в лицо почти жадно, разыскивая хоть один признак того, что это намек, и что Квай-Гон испытывает похожие чувства, но не нашел — мастер Джинн был просто как всегда спокоен и добродушен.

Кольнуло: а ведь мы даже не будем больше летать на миссии вместе.

И Оби-Ван, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что сейчас откроет рот и откажется, кивнул.

***

Раздевались в молчании — Квай-Гон в умиротворенном, Оби-Ван — в нервозном. Сняв пояс, табард и верхнюю тунику, Квай-Гон улегся, максимально придвинувшись к стене; однако, огромный, он все равно занимал много места. Оби-Ван, тоже раздевшись до штанов и нижней туники, вытянулся рядом и замер. Даже сквозь несколько дюймов свободного пространства между ними он чувствовал жар тела Квай-Гона и слышал ровное биение его крупного сердца.

Он выжил. Он живой.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Квай-Гон, повернув голову, посмотрел на него; блеснули в полутьме глаза. Оби-Ван мысленно залепил себе затрещину. Рыцарь-джедай, по уши в привязанности и страхе. На всякий случай Оби-Ван еще усилил ментальные щиты. Ученическая связь в Силе постепенно истончится и исчезнет, если ей не пользоваться — так происходит с каждыми бывшими учителем и падаваном…

Квай-Гон смотрел слишком понимающе — Оби-Ван чувствовал это, даже не видя толком его лица.

На мгновение Оби-Вану захотелось, чтобы учитель обнял его — как иногда делал Декс, огромный, теплый, с этими его ручищами. Но Квай-Гон давно не обнимал его, ведь Оби-Ван уже не был маленьким. Максимум, что ему доставалось — это похлопывание по плечу.

«А что, если я сам?..» — подумал Оби-Ван в решительном ужасе, но не пошевелился.

— Что с тобой, Оби-Ван? — мягко спросил Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван, резко вздохнув, порывисто подался вперед и обнял его, прижался к груди и уткнулся лицом в плечо.

Сердце Квай-Гона мерно отстукивало секунды: одна, вторая, третья… На спину Оби-Вану легла тяжелая рука. Другая — на затылок, зарылась в волосы, помассировала.

— Все уже позади, — низкий шепот коснулся макушки. — Отпусти свой страх, падаван.

Оби-Ван издал что-то среднее между смешком и всхлипом.

— Я отпущу, — пообещал он. И закрыл глаза.

***

Проснувшись, Оби-Ван обнаружил, что почти полностью лежит на Квай-Гоне. Был самый глубокий ночной час, и Храм спал; Квай-Гон спал тоже и потому не чувствовал, чем именно Оби-Ван упирается ему в бедро. Оби-Ван прикусил губу, боясь даже пошевелиться, однако положение с каждым мгновением становилось все более трудным — Квай-Гон лежал под ним теплый, огромный, расслабленный, и все, что Оби-Ван хотел сделать — это прижаться крепче и…

Он невольно двинул бедрами, потираясь о бедро Квай-Гона, и рвано вздохнул. Квай-Гон пошевелился; в полусне положил руку ему на спину и погладил, в конце концов остановив горячую ладонь на задней стороне шеи. Оби-Ван беззвучно застонал и, обняв учителя крепче, снова потерся о него окончательно затвердевшим членом.

В следующее мгновение Квай-Гон перевернул его и навис сверху, втиснув ногу между колен; приподнявшись на локтях, он не открывая глаз поцеловал Оби-Вана в шею, слегка оцарапав бородой — у Оби-Вана мурашки побежали по спине — и лишь затем медленно отстранился. Встретив его проясняющийся от сна взгляд, Оби-Ван сжался.

— Оби-Ван?.. — медленно спросил Квай-Гон, приподнимаясь выше, и Оби-Ван в отчаянии обнял его за шею, притянул обратно и поцеловал.

Квай-Гон шумно выдохнул через нос и, мягко и почти невинно ответив на поцелуй одними губами, разорвал его.

— Оби-Ван, — начал он, но Оби-Ван сердито перебил его:

— Да, я этого хочу. Нет, я не сплю. Да, я подумал. Нет, я не хочу ничего слышать про Кодекс.

Квай-Гон не удержался от смешка.

— Что бы ни вбивали падаванам, Кодекс не запрещает заниматься сексом. Но, Оби-Ван…

— Я люблю тебя, — беспомощно сказал Оби-Ван. — И я едва тебя не потерял. Пожалуйста, учитель…

Квай-Гон некоторое время смотрел ему в глаза, и под этим взглядом Оби-Ван просто один за другим убрал щиты с ученической связи. Квай-Гон прикрыл ресницы, принимая его эмоции. А потом наклонился и поцеловал.

Жар прокатился по телу Оби-Вана. Он стиснул руки на шее Квай-Гона плотнее, желая более глубокого поцелуя, но Квай-Гон улыбнулся и шепнул ему в губы:

— Ну нет, мой юный ученик. Если ты хочешь что-то получить, будем делать по-моему.

И он снова поцеловал Оби-Вана — медленно, ласково, словно смакуя каждый оттенок ощущений. Оби-Ван, немного поупрямившись, покорился — и почувствовал, что ментальные щиты Квай-Гона тоже постепенно исчезают.

Его затопило медленно разгорающимся жаром желания. Страстью, зрелой и сильной. Теплом близости. Любовью.

— Оби-Ван, — шепнул ему на ухо Квай-Гон, согревая дыханием кожу, и Оби-Ван всхлипнул — таким удовольствием отозвалась эта простая ласка.

Он без слов знал, что хочет сказать ему учитель.

Квай-Гон поцеловал его в шею под самым ухом, отстранился и не торопясь развязал и распахнул его тунику. Его большие ладони легли на грудь, погладили плотно, прикоснулись дразняще к соскам — и Оби-Ван выгнулся и зашипел от резкого и непривычного удовольствия. Квай-Гон усмехнулся — и наклонился, чтобы по очереди приласкать их языком. Задохнувшись от наслаждения, Оби-Ван даже не заметил, как Квай-Гон разобрался с его поясом — и вздрогнул, когда тот похлопал его по бедру, заставляя приподнять зад. Штаны полетели на пол.

Оби-Ван запрокинул голову и приглушенно застонал, когда Квай-Гон обхватил его член большой горячей ладонью. Никто и никогда не трогал его здесь раньше, и ощущения были слишком острыми, почти нестерпимыми.

— Ш-ш… — низкий голос Квай-Гона вернул его к своему центру — но движение ладони снова столкнуло с края. Оби-Ван потерялся — в удовольствии, в контакте, в связи, и с его губ начали срываться уже ничем не сдерживаемые стоны — пока лицо не накрыла чужая большая рука.

Зажимая ему рот ладонью, Квай-Гон наклонился и обхватил губами его член, подразнил и принял в самую глубину. Оби-Ван забился под ним, не в силах сопротивляться и сдерживаться, не в силах даже предупредить, что сейчас…

Оргазм ослепил его, лишая разума и дыхания. Бедра конвульсивно подергивались, и семя выплескивалось и выплескивалось мощными толчками. Когда перед глазами наконец прояснилось, он увидел, что Квай-Гон облизывает губы, и от этого зрелища его член снова дернулся.

Квай-Гон наклонился над ним и мягко поцеловал в щеку. Теперь уже Оби-Ван почувствовал, как в бедро ему упирается чужой возбужденный член. Очень большой.

— Как далеко ты хочешь зайти, Оби-Ван? — шепот Квай-Гона снова обжег ухо.

— До самого конца, — выдохнул Оби-Ван и потянул с плеч Квай-Гона тунику.

Квай-Гон хмыкнул, словно не убежденный, понимает ли Оби-Ван сам, чего просит, но все же помог ему выпутать себя из рукавов, а потом потянулся к нише над изголовьем постели и что-то взял. Массажное масло, понял Оби-Ван, когда Квай-Гон открыл флакон, и по комнате потек слабый приятный аромат. Они часто делали друг другу массаж после напряженных тренировок; Квай-Гон учил, что так мышцы будут меньше болеть. Квай-Гон учил его находить каждую напряженную точку в теле; учил расслабляться и расслаблять. Тогда его горячие руки бродили по телу Оби-Вана невинно, но теперь все было иначе.

Теперь Квай-Гон положил скользкие ладони на внутреннюю сторону его бедер и медленно, плотно повел вверх. Оби-Ван тихо застонал от удовольствия. Возбуждение, пока еще слабое, разгоралось в паху, и член снова дернулся, когда Квай-Гон приласкал большим пальцем кожу за мошонкой, в волнующей и тревожной близости от входа.

Оби-Ван рвано вздохнул. О том, что попросил, он и в самом деле знал лишь в теории; джедаям не было запрещено заниматься сексом, но среди падаванов это и не поощрялось — ведь даже самый простой секс без обязательств вызывал бурю гормонов и удовольствия и мог породить привязанность. Да и хотел Оби-Ван лишь одного человека — собственного учителя, а это не поощрялось тем более.

Оби-Ван знал, что то, что происходит сейчас, скорее всего, никогда не повторится. И что Квай-Гон не согласился бы на это, если бы Оби-Ван не использовал запрещенный прием и не надавил на эмоции. Понимание было — словно нотка холода в осеннем воздухе, но Оби-Ван был готов это принять.

Квай-Гон развел его ноги в стороны и, наклонившись, поцеловал в колено. Оби-Ван вздрогнул, когда первый палец коснулся входа и мягко помассировал вокруг. Ощущение было странным, стыдным; чувствуя, что неудержимо краснеет, Оби-Ван закрыл лицо локтем, и Квай-Гон сжалился над ним — подтянув к себе подушку, перевернул Оби-Вана, подсунув ее ему под живот. Только Оби-Ван немного расслабился, как его ягодицы развели в стороны, а кожи щекотно коснулась борода.

— Учитель!.. — Оби-Ван подавился воздухом, когда в его задницу ткнулся горячий упругий язык. Удовольствие было таким резким и ярким, что он захныкал, не зная, податься вперед и не дать учителю делать такие дикие вещи — или приподнять зад, подставляясь. Квай-Гон решил за него, потянув его за бедра вверх, и на некоторое время Оби-Ван выключился из реальности, постанывая под откровенными и сладкими ласками.

Он даже не заметил, когда язык сменил скользкий палец, и понял, что Квай-Гон вошел глубже, только когда тот помассировал что-то внутри, и Оби-Вана прошибло удовольствием.

— Ах… Пожалуйста… — ему уже не было стыдно ни умолять, ни всхлипывать, ни елозить бедрами по подушке, подаваясь на руку и тыкаясь снова вставшим членом в мягкую поверхность. Мысли улетучились, и все ощущения сконцентрировались там, где Квай-Гон делал с ним что-то невообразимое. Оби-Ван протяжно застонал, поняв, что принимает в себя уже три пальца.

Потом те исчезли, и неожиданное чувство пустоты заставило Оби-Вана недовольно всхлипнуть и обернуться. Квай-Гон стоял над ним на коленях, уже абсолютно обнаженный, невероятно красивый, и медленно гладил свой огромный член, размазывая по нему масло. Серый предутренний свет выхватывал из темноты все больше деталей — рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы с проблесками седины; широкую грудь со свежим шрамом сбоку от левого соска; рельефный живот, длинные пальцы с аккуратными ногтями. Оби-Ван смотрел, совершенно завороженный, и Квай-Гон улыбнулся в ответ на этот взгляд. И мягко спросил:

— Ты готов?

И Оби-Ван сказал:

— Да.

Квай-Гон придвинулся ближе, но вместо того, чтобы вставить, наклонился и ласково поцеловал Оби-Вана в губы.

— Постарайся расслабиться, — шепнул он, погладив его по затылку. А потом отстранился и, взяв Оби-Вана за бедра, заставил приподняться и встать на колени.

Когда горячая головка прижалась ко входу, Оби-Ван распахнул глаза — по ощущениям она была огромной, гораздо больше, чем побывавшие в нем пальцы. Квай-Гон положил ладонь ему на поясницу и погладил, напоминая о том, что нужно расслабиться; Оби-Ван сделал глубокий вдох, и на выдохе почувствовал, как Квай-Гон входит в него. Это почти не было больно, только очень странно — тело невольно сжималось, пытаясь вытолкнуть посторонний предмет, и от растянутости как будто жгло. Оби-Ван прикусил губу, пытаясь не терять концентрации, и Квай-Гон замер, давая ему время. Просунув руку ему под живот, он приласкал слегка обмякший член.

От его ласки удовольствие вскоре победило, а жжение и неприятное давление прошли. Оби-Ван вдруг понял — Квай-Гон сейчас в нем. Его учитель берет его, и это не сон! Оби-Ван застонал и слегка подался назад, сразу же содрогнувшись от удовольствия — член внутри надавил на то же место, которое Квай-Гон массировал пальцами, заставляя Оби-Вана заходиться беспомощными всхлипами.

— Тише, не торопись, — Квай-Гон придержал его за бедра и очень осторожно толкнулся сам. Оби-Вана опять прошибло наслаждением. Смешанное с легкой болью — толчки Квай-Гона постепенно становились все глубже и быстрее — оно медленно затопляло Оби-Вана изнутри. Он чувствовал, что если прикоснется к себе — снова кончит, и потому вскоре простонал:

— Позвольте… Ах! Хочу лицом…

Квай-Гон, вряд ли разобрав его бессвязные стоны, все равно понял — почувствовал в связи, возможно, потому что отстранился и перевернул Оби-Вана на спину. Подхватив его под колени, навис и снова вошел, почти согнув Оби-Вана пополам, чтобы дотянуться до губ смазанным поцелуем. Когда он отстранился, Оби-Ван увидел, что обычное умиротворение сошло с его лица — сейчас в глазах Квай-Гона тоже светились мощное желание и едва сдерживаемое напряжение. Оби-Ван обнял его за шею и, снова притянув к себе, шепнул на ухо:

— Отпустите себя, учитель.

Квай-Гон издал в ответ низкий рык и двинул бедрами резко, вбившись так глубоко, что Оби-Ван вскрикнул от неожиданности. Квай-Гон сразу же поцеловал его, и в движениях его языка и губ было то же сдерживаемое неистовство, что и в движениях бедер. Разорвав поцелуй, он прикусил Оби-Вана за шею — того пробило горячей дрожью, — и, поддернув его бедра повыше, взял быстрый и мелкий темп, с каждым толчком попадая по точке удовольствия у Оби-Вана внутри.

Оби-Ван запрокинул голову, часто дыша от нарастающего наслаждения; на его зажмуренных глазах выступила влага. Укус сменился ласковым прикосновением языка к шее, а потом Квай-Гон прошептал:

— Кончишь для меня еще раз, Оби-Ван?

И Оби-Ван, сделав несколько беспорядочных рывков ему навстречу, сорвался. Конвульсивно сжавшись вокруг члена Квай-Гона, он захлебнулся громким стоном, и Квай-Гон закрыл ему рот поцелуем, несколькими короткими толчками догнав собственное удовольствие. Сквозь пелену неги Оби-Ван ощутил, как член Квай-Гона слегка подрагивает в нем, но самое оглушительное и прекрасное прокатилось по связи: на мгновение Оби-Ван ощутил удовольствие Квай-Гона как свое.

И почему мы не делали этого раньше, мелькнула и растворилась нелепая мысль.

Квай-Гон тяжело дышал, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Оби-Ван почувствовал, как его член обмякает внутри него, все равно огромный. Ему не хотелось, чтобы их тела разъединялись.

Но неизбежное было неизбежно — вскоре Квай-Гон отстранился и улегся рядом; Оби-Ван даже сквозь приятное опустошение ощутил вдруг тревогу. Все? Это все?

Он повернулся набок и уткнулся лицом в плечо Квай-Гона. Тот осторожно приобнял его, укладывая к себе на грудь, и Оби-Ван вздохнул спокойнее — по крайней мере, сейчас его никуда не гнали. Квай-Гон протянул руку и укрыл их одеялом.

— Оби-Ван…

— Если вы сейчас скажете, что это больше не повторится — не трудитесь, учитель, я это знаю.

— Вообще-то я хотел сказать, что тоже люблю тебя, — Квай-Гон издал легкий смешок. Оби-Ван, не поверив своим ушам, поднял голову и взглянул в знакомые голубые глаза. Утро уже почти занялось, и сейчас он видел каждую черточку на лице Квай-Гона: седину у него на висках, лучики морщинок вокруг глаз, мягкий изгиб губ.

— Вот так просто?.. — вырвалось у Оби-Вана почти агрессивно.

— А что в этом сложного? — Квай-Гон погладил его по лицу. — Для молодого рыцаря-джедая должно быть доступно.

Оби-Ван не сдержал смешка. И правда, подумал он. Я всегда любил вас, учитель, а вы — вы любили меня. Только я об этом не знал. Или знал, но не верил. Или…

— Ш-ш… — сказал Квай-Гон, прерывая поток его разбежавшихся мыслей. — Мне ведь не нужно сомневаться, хорошо ли я научил тебя очищать сознание?

Оби-Ван длинно вздохнул и отпустил бессмысленные переживания в Силу. Они в здесь и сейчас, завтра наступит завтра, и думать о прошлом или о будущем бессмысленно. Он снова положил голову Квай-Гону на грудь.

Сон окутал его. Ему снились шапки облаков над планетами, которых он никогда не видел; снился низкий гул световых мечей, снился шорох влажной тропической зелени; снилась вечная зима Илума и песня кайбера в глубине замерзших пещер. Снилось падение, превращающееся в полет. Снилось объятие. Снилось будущее, которого не было и уже не будет. Снилось прикосновение Силы. Снилась новая жизнь.

Ему снилось, что он бежит по узкому коридору между выжидающих своего часа лазерных дверей, и там, в конце, стоит Квай-Гон и протягивает ему руку. И нужно только бежать быстрее, нужно лишь постараться, и тогда последняя дверь не закроется, тогда он успеет…

— Просыпайся, — прошептали на ухо знакомым ласковым голосом.

И Оби-Ван не глядя потянулся вверх и нашел губами губы учителя.


End file.
